Candy from Strangers
by Caught in the Shadows
Summary: Tamaki Souh the leader or king of Ouran Academy's host club has found himself in a bet with a transfer student in a deal of love. Only he finds himself in a knot. He just might have feelings for her, and if so, what about his feelings for Haruhi!


**Hi Siheartfluffy back with a new story! I would like to explain the title because some people might think two things. **

**1. A kid getting kidnapped by a stranger**

**2. ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, this girl is nasty!**

**Well those are not what I mean with this title, in my story "Candy" is representing 'love' and the 'strangers' represents the boys. **

**I would also like to say something. I LOVE THE TWINS! THEY'RE AWESOME! Not better than Tamaki of course but still (drools *begins daydream*)**

**Ouran High School Host is like my second favorite anime, I love it so much! 33 God bless Bisco Hatori -author/creator. **

**Okay enough of me talking, please enjoy this, i really like what i have here. **

**~Siheartfluffy out **

* * *

Chapter 1: Transfer Students

"You jerks!" roared Tamaki, slamming the bucket that was once filled with ice cold water on the ground. He began to chase the two trouble-making twins across the room. They have ambushed poor Tamaki with a bucket of water over his head, he was soaking wet and absolutely furious (a rare moment for the King).

"Take it easy, almighty one," said Hikaru

"Yeah, were just having a little fun" said Kaoru chimed in.

"You call torturing me fun!" Tamaki shouted outraged. The twins looked at each other and shrugged,

"Yep" said together

"Why you little…"

"Tamaki"

Tamaki turned his attention around to Haruhi walking through the doors. Almost instantly he rushed to her; she was wearing the boy's school uniform and held a clip board in her right hand. Only the host club members and aside from a few Zuka club members knew Haruhi was a girl. A super cute girl at that, though he had to admit Haruhi was a little strange. She has no choice but to pose as a boy to repay her debt of breaking an 80,000 yen vase. '

"Sorry I'm late, I had to show around a couple of new students" she said with a smile. She seemed happy about something.

"New students, huh?" Tamaki said with enthusiasm, the twins rushed over and leaned over Haruhi who was now holding an annoyed expression.

"So, who are they?" asked Hikaru,

"Are they girls?" asked Kaoru

"Boys" the two said together, Haruhi shrugged them off as Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny came towards them.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny shouted happily, jumping on her. Kyoya pushed back his glasses.

"So, who are these new students?" asked Kyoya,

"Yes who?" Tamaki asked excited.

"Oh, three new girls, all second years, transfer students," Haruhi explained

"Really, where are they from?" asked Tamaki,

"Well they're commoners like me" she said, silence echoed through the room.

"What? I'm a commoner," Haruhi said raising her voice.

"Yes, but you are a cute commoner," said Tamaki,

"I don't see the problem with Ouran accepting more commoners, its good to have diversity" she said Haruhi, eyeing Tamaki.

"There's not a problem, we humbly accept these new students" he said through gritted his teeth. He didn't know why but he felt uneasy about these new commoners. He knew everyone else was probably feeling the same way, at least he hoped.

"Is that so? Why don't I believe you?" Haruhi stated in a harsh tone, Tamaki gasped. Blast, he always way a terrible lair. Tamaki began to panic

"You're angry with me aren't you? If you're angry, Daddy will do anything to make it all better!" Tamaki cried, holding on to his make-believe daughter.

"I'm fine, Tamaki. Would you stop being so bothersome?" Haruhi said normally, Tamaki gasped in shock that he was called 'bothersome,' yet another blow from Haruhi that damaged his insanely large ego. He resided himself in a dark corner mourning to himself quietly.

"There he goes again," said Hikaru,

"What are we going to do with him?" Kaoru said sighing, the twins simply shrugged in unison.

"Someone's at the door" said the twins, after hearing the door knock twice. The door continued to knock and the twins continued to stare at Haruhi until she finally sighed and went to open the door.

"Oh hey, I didn't think you'd show," she said with a cute laugh, a laugh so cute the King could not resist.

"Haruhi, of course we'd show," said a girl dressed in the schools uniform. She had medium length curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"He's so adorable, right?" said another girl standing behind the first girl. She wore the same school uniform as the first, the classic pale yellow, long sleeved dress. This girl had short blonde hair and brown eyes. The girl's arms were interlocked and both held excited expressions on there pretty faces.

"Would you two stop acting like middle school girls" the third girl walked in, she was different than the other two. She wore a short semi-frilled white skirt with a purple tank. She wore a soft crème colored scarf around her neck and had on white knee-high heeled boots, about two inches. She had long straight jet black hair which was worn down, and her bangs fell in her face, which was absolutely flawless. Her eyes seemed to be her best feature; they were an icy blue that matched perfectly with her skin tone. Her breasts seemed to be just in normal size, not to big not to small, the same went for her bottom. Her arms and legs were all flawless, she truly was a beauty.

"Sorry, were just excited" said the first girl,

"Yeah, I mean were in Ouran High School!" the second girl squealed.

"Yes," Tamaki rushed over and held the second girls hands. "You are indeed at Ouran's High School Academy, but also standing in Ouran's very own Host Club, my dear princess" he said leaning in closer until he saw her blush.  
"H-host club, wow" she muttered breathlessly.

"Host club?" said the third girl, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard" she said. Tamaki looked up at her,

"What might your name be?" he asked,

"Akina" she said, "The girl you were flirting with is Kokoro and the other one is Mika" she introduced.

"I'm Souh Tamaki, class 1-A 2nd year. That guy with the glasses is Kyoya, also class 1-A 2nd year. Those three are class 1-A 1st years, the Hitachiin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru and of course our beloved Haruhi Fujiyoka. Those two over there are both from class 1-A 3rd years, Hunny and Mori" Tamaki introduced,

"Wow, they're all gorgeous!" squealed Mika and Kokoro in unison.

"So what if they're good looking, looks don't always matter" Akina stated, "This 'host club' is basically saying that loves comes with beauty. Bunch of crap if you ask me" she explained,

"You should somewhat like Haruhi" said Kaoru poking her.

"No doubt you're a commoner" said Hikaru also poking her.

"Stop poking me!" she yelled at them, the twins simply laughed.

"No way, this is way too much fun" they said together, Tamaki watched as Akina walked around trying to shake the two shady twins off of her.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Release her at once!" Tamaki ordered; the twins shook their heads.

"Not a chance, she's too cute!" they said. Tamaki sighed and looked around to see Mika chatting with Kyoya and Kokoro talking with Haruhi. Hunny and More were buys entertaining there guests, while the others girls talked and ate with there friends.

"Let me go!" begged Akina, the twins threw her on the couch and blocked off her only way of escaping, Tamaki rushed over.

"One game, you win you can leave" they said with a sly grin.

"Fine, one game" she pouted, Tamaki almost felt himself blush at the way she pouted, like an unhappy child who was rejected from the cookie jar.

"Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru game!'" they said together.

"You know listening to you two talking in unison is getting really irritating" Akina said, flipping her hair to the side.

"Just guess" said Hikaru

"Bet you can't" Kaoru sneered,

"You have to guess and give us a reason on why you think so" they said in unison, Akina wore an annoyed look on her face.

"Urgh! You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru" she said impatiently.

"Your reason?" they sang,

"Kaoru's voice is more higher pitched than Hikaru's. Can I go now?" she asked, the twins looked utterly speechless.

"I don't believe it" said Hikaru

"She's right" said Kaoru

"I know," she said brightly "I'm always right" she smiled at the twins then winked at Tamaki. Tamaki held his breath, there was something about her; something that he liked.

"You can't be always right" he said again.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am always right" she told him.

"Prove it" he said, clearly he was trying to figure her out.

"Alright" she said, moving closer to Tamaki, so close that their bodies were almost touching. She looked up at him with determined eyes.

"No!" shouted Mika and Kokoro

"No deals!" shouted Mika stepping between them.

"And no bets!" Shouted Kokoro following Mika's position. Tamaki and Akina ignored them; they were already lost in a battle of who was better. A battle that would take place within themselves and both were ready to take the challenge.

"So, what's the bet?" Akina asked, her pretty face contained massive amounts of confidence. Tamaki noticed the group edging closer to them,

"I bet you will fall in love with me" he said aloud, everyone was speechless

"Boss would choose something stupid like that" said the twins, no longer taking an interest.

"I can assure you I won't fall in love with you" she snorted,

"Heh, we'll see" Tamaki said with a smile.

"Mika, Kokoro were going" she said, exiting the music room, the girls following close behind and waving goodbyes.

"Tamaki, what exactly are you up too?" asked Kyoya pressing back his glasses.

"Well Kyoya" Tamaki said in a confident voice, "I'm not really sure."

The twins fell into a fit of giggles around Haruhi about the King's foolishness.

"You know Kaoru, this might actually prove to be entertaining" said Hikaru, trying to keep a straight, no doubt he was still holding laughter from Tamaki's clueless response.

"Yeah, we'll play along with this" Kaoru said agreeing. Tamaki sat in his corner of despair as Haruhi had just finished telling him how his bet was 'unnecessary' and 'pointless.' Though she may have been right, but for some reason Tamaki wanted to do this. Though he couldn't quite figure it out why.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but its the start .! **

**LOL, anyways please review, your feedback helps a lot. **

**Next: **

**Chapter 2: Classroom trouble**


End file.
